1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to an information processing system, comprised of a plurality of input devices and an information processing apparatus which executes a predetermined information processing based on an operation performed by a user using each of the input devices, and to a storage medium storing an information processing program. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relates to an information processing system capable of reading aloud a character displayed on a screen and a storage medium storing an information processing program.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a sentence reading apparatus which reads aloud a text displayed on a screen (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-282137) exists. In such a sentence reading apparatus, a plurality of display controlling sections are provided so as to simultaneously display a plurality of sentences on a single display, and only one reading section is provided. When the reading section is not reading aloud a sentence, a request, for changing a work to be read aloud, which is issued from the display controlling section is accepted. On the other hand, when the reading section is reading aloud the sentence, the request for changing the work to be read aloud is denied.
However, in the aforementioned sentence reading apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-282137, two or more sentences cannot be read aloud simultaneously. Therefore, despite that the plurality of sentences can be simultaneously displayed, the sentences cannot be simultaneously used. For example, a plurality of users cannot simultaneously use the sentences.